


no other shade of blue but you

by fernflute



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For a minute, Found Family, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, mipha and zelda are the best wing women, the group adopts revali
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernflute/pseuds/fernflute
Summary: Inspired by mochidayo's high school au!Link encounters a mysterious boy at the archery range and can't get him out of his mind. Zelda can't seem to be enough for her father. Mipha carries the burdens of those around her while putting her own aside. Revali can't accept that love could be meant for him."And perhaps something led him there, perhaps it was fate, perhaps it was just a coincidence, but in the clear afternoon light, Link felt something tug at his heart as the wind swirled around them. Their eyes locked, and he was met with the most brilliant green he had ever seen.Green...Was always my favorite…"
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Past Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	1. your eyes whispered, have we met?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for picking this fic to read! This is my first BOTW fic, so I hope I did the characters justice.  
> If you want to enhance the experience, I suggest listening to the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. I wanted to capture some of the feelings of that song in this chapter, and I hope I was able to get that across. Happy reading!

The spring air was warm and inviting, in harsh contrast to the stale air conditioning of the school building. The open window Link was seated next to offered a glimpse into the outside world, something he was already missing. The first day of school was about halfway over, but to Link, it may as well have been a hundred years. A hundred _freezing_ years. He found himself thankful for the warm air outside the window, getting as close as he could to it, breathing in the summer flowers and freshly cut grass of the school grounds. The sunshine and enticing scents quickly moved his attention away from whatever the teacher had been discussing-first day of school stuff weren’t important, anyway, he reasoned.

The light wings of fantasy swept Link up and into the sky as he watched a flock of birds soar overhead. He wondered what it would be like to feel the wind around himself and nothing else. To be wrapped up in the clouds and watch the sky stretch on and on. He supposed the closest feeling to that must be swimming, which was another situation where one could be engulfed in the elements for miles and miles.

Classroom commotion brought Link back to the present moment, plucking him out of the sky and dropping him back into his seat. Students were packing up their bags and chatting, laughter echoing through the halls as they poured out of their classrooms. Link checked the clock. Had he been daydreaming that long?

“Did you hear anything the teacher said?” A familiar voice teased.

Link looked up to find Zelda standing over his desk, her uniform perfectly polished, not a hair out of place, a smirk across her face. He stuck his tongue out in reply.

Zelda chuckled. “I can’t blame you; the teacher was incredibly boring.”

“It wasn’t awful.” Mipha’s gentle voice protested as she walked up to join them around Link’s desk. “Are you guys joining any clubs?”

“Student council!” Zelda proudly announced, smiling.

“That’s not a club,” Link countered, teasing.

“It counts!”

“What about you, Mipha?” Link turned to her as the group walked into the hall.

“Red cross? I haven’t decided,” she shrugged. “You?”

It was Link’s turn to shrug. He hadn’t given clubs much thought.

“You could join me in student council,” Zelda suggested. 

Link shrugged again. The hallways were stifling, the crowd of students packed together in the narrow space. Their chatter seemed to be getting louder. The suffocating feeling wasn’t unfamiliar to Link. Sometimes it was too much, and sometimes it was bearable. He focused on his feet, watching the ground move beneath him. If he just kept himself moving, he would be out of this crowd and in the daylight. He raised his head, turning to his friends, only to find himself lost in the crowd. Zelda and Mipha were nowhere to be found. He must have gotten separated from them at some point. They would be searching for him. If he didn’t find his way back to them, he would have to hear another of Zelda’s lectures about wandering off and his terrible sense of direction, but he wasn’t familiar with this area of the school.

Link found himself following wherever his feet led him. _Head in the clouds_ , Zelda would’ve said. That was what had gotten him separated from his friends in the first place. The school seemed larger than he remembered it being when they had toured it before the first day.

When the pavement suddenly turned to grass, Link tore his gaze from his feet. This place was more unfamiliar than the rest of the school. Targets stood against a fence, yards away. Directly facing them, a wooden structure connected to the school. _This must be the archery range_ , he mused. Zelda and Mipha hadn’t mentioned archery in their discussion of school clubs and sports. Just as he found himself wondering why there weren’t any students there, a boy stepped out from the wooden structure, bow in hand, his dark hair rustled by the light breeze. 

And perhaps something led him there, perhaps it was fate, perhaps it was just a coincidence, but in the clear afternoon light, Link felt something tug at his heart as the wind swirled around them. Their eyes locked, and he was met with the most brilliant green he had ever seen. 

_Green...Was always my favorite…_

Link felt himself swept up into the sky, the world falling away until it was just him and those eyes and the wind stirring up in his heart and his stomach. 

“What are you doing here?”

Link plummeted back to the earth. Everything became sharp, from the shaking in his hands to the emerald eyes of the boy in front of him. He opened his mouth, but couldn’t find any words. So he did the next best thing. He ran, feeling as though he were a stag and this boy was the hunter.

“You did _what_?” Zelda’s voice echoed through the phone. Link stared at his ceiling, wishing he could sink into his bed and disappear.

“You heard me,” he groaned. “I can’t believe I just _ran_ . I should’ve said something, but he was staring at me and I was staring at him and then I was like, ‘what if this is super weird? Is this awkward?’ and then I _ran away_.” He sat up, bringing his face into view of his phone’s camera. Mipha and Zelda laughed through the screen, and he couldn’t blame them. He was a hilarious idiot.

“It’s okay, Link,” Mipha reassured, “We just have to find him at school and reunite you two!” Her laughter floated through the room, gentle and contagious.

“Mipha, that’s genius!” Zelda gasped through her laughter.

“He probably thinks I’m super weird,” Link protested. “Plus he was like ‘what are you doing here?’ like I shouldn’t be on the school grounds?” Link imitated the boy in a snark-filled voice, stifling his laughter. “I bet he’s an asshole.”

“Just like you to fall in love with someone who’s an asshole,” Zelda quipped.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He gasped in fake offense.

“But he’s a _pretty_ asshole,” Mipha interjected. “That’s better than just being an asshole.”

“Maybe he has a reason for being an asshole, like a tragic backstory or something,” Zelda joked. “You have to find out!”

“Or I could just pretend this never happened and avoid him forever.” Link sighed, laying back down.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Zelda asked.

“The fun is that I don’t have to face the embarrassing reality that I have no clue how to talk to attractive people.” Link said, monotone.

“Hey, you talk to me!” Zelda protested.

“I said attractive people, Zelda.”

Zelda gasped in mock offense.

“I think you’re attractive, Zelda,” Mipha said, soothing her friend’s ego. “If I was a lesbian, I would date you.”

“ _There._ ” Link wasn’t looking at the screen, but he knew Zelda was crossing her arms. “Mipha thinks I’m pretty.” The argument, if you could call it that, was clearly won. “Anyway, I’ve got things to do, but I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Zelda exited the call, leaving Link and Mipha to talk.

“What do you think I should do, Mipha?” Link could always count on her for solid advice. They had been friends for as long as he could remember, and had even dated briefly before he came out and they had decided that friendship was best for them.

“I think you should forget about it. It’s not a big deal, and you’re probably not going to see him again. He’s not in our class, and you only saw him after wandering the school for who knows how long.” Her advice was somehow gentle and blunt all at once. Mipha just knew how to talk to people. Or perhaps it was that she knew how to talk to _him_.

“You’re right,” he agreed. “I should forget about it...but I can’t stop thinking about him and his stupid face.”

Mipha giggled. “Give yourself a couple of days.”

As always, she was right. He had just seen this boy for the first time today. In a couple of days, he would forget about him and that meeting.

“I have to go, but feel free to text me if you need me,” Mipha’s voice broke into his thoughts. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Link nodded. “Thanks, Mipha. See you tomorrow.”

And with that, he was left with his thoughts and the memory of the meeting. It replayed in his head as he closed his eyes, and he could almost smell the grass of the school grounds. As the memory went on, he wondered what he could’ve said at the moment, but nothing seemed good enough. His mind rolled the moment over and over, inspecting it from every angle, getting stuck on the loop of _dark hair, bright green eyes, shooting into the sky, slamming into the ground_. He almost didn’t want to forget it.

  
  



	2. i don't want to look at anything else now that i saw you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link can't get the boy that he saw at the archery range out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! I listened to "Daylight" by Taylor Swift while I wrote this chapter, so if you want an added experience I recommend listening as you read!

Link gave himself a couple of days. And then a couple more, and more after that. As much as he tried, he couldn’t wipe the memory of that clear spring afternoon. It clung to him like the scent of smoke, swirling around him, outshining everything else. Just when he thought he had forgotten that encounter, Zelda persuaded him to join the student council with her, and Link was intrigued to discover that the windows of the student council room had a perfect view of the archery range.

Link was determined to ignore it, but he often found his attention magnetically pulled through the window. This boy seemed to be at the archery range more than Link was even at the school. Day in and day out, he was there, a look of fierce determination set in stone on his face. Link didn’t know much about archery, but he knew that this boy was talented. Perhaps even a prodigy. Link had never seen him miss a target, but he had also never seen a hint of satisfaction cross that face. 

The more he saw this boy, the more questions arose. He desperately wanted to ask, _what are you working for? Why are you here so often? Do you do anything else?_ But how could he? Link didn’t know his name, or even what class he was in. He could be in a different year for all Link knew. And as much as he wanted to find the answers to his questions, he had to admit that he was hesitant to pursue them. After his terrible first impression, perhaps it was better to forget. _Forgetting hasn’t done any good._ Link began to play a mental tug-of-war with himself. He could face his embarrassment and anxiety, or he could continue to pine through windows, wishing something would change but not doing anything to incite it. He sighed. Nobody had told him that feelings would be so difficult to decipher. Before he had realized he wasn’t straight, he had assumed that he didn’t know how to love, or perhaps couldn’t, and that it just wasn’t meant for him. But now that he knew that he _could_ and it _was_ , he didn’t know what to do with it.

By the time Link left the school with Zelda, the evening air began to take on a chill, a refreshing contrast to the warmth in the sunset sky. He and Zelda had stayed later than usual for student council activities, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed the activities, and Zelda was obviously in her element as part of the student council. She was already talking about running for student council president next year.

“Mipha said that her activities ran late too, so we should wait for her here.” 

Link tuned back into what Zelda was saying, his attention pulled out of the sunset and back into the cool evening air. “What?”

“Mipha said her activities ran late, so we should wait for her,” Zelda repeated.

Link nodded, staring back at the sky. He wondered if a certain pair of green eyes were also gazing at the sunset, or if there was a single figure remaining at the archery range, firing arrows as the sun dipped below the horizon.

“Link?” Zelda’s voice whipped his attention back to her. “What’s going on? You seem more out of it than usual,” she observed.

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I was just thinking…” He trailed off, not feeling the need to add context. Zelda had known him nearly as long as Mipha, and both had a strange knack for reading his thoughts.

“You’re thinking about that guy, aren’t you?” Zelda smirked.

“...Maybe.”

Zelda laughed. “Come on, Link, it’s not a secret. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring out the window when you should be doing student council work.”

“I-”

“Thanks for waiting!” Mipha’s voice cut him off. Link breathed a sigh of relief. As always, Mipha was his saving grace. “What were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing!” The word came out too fast, but Link couldn’t stop it. He mentally facepalmed.

“Oh, you’re talking about _him_.” Mipha nodded sagely. “Speaking of which, I’ve got news on that subject.”

“What is it?” Link and Zelda spoke at the same time. They shared a signature look that said, _woah, we did it again_.

“I met him,” Mipha stated plainly as they walked out of the school grounds.

“What was he like?” Zelda asked, excited.

“He didn’t say much, but I caught his name,” Mipha smiled, her singsong voice floating in the air.

Link felt his friends’ eyes rest on him expectantly as he walked in silent shock. After a moment, he spoke. “What is it?”

Mipha’s eyes shone in the streetlights, her smile and tone wrapping up the name like it was a gift. “Revali.”

The name fit perfectly into the space that Link had carved out for it in his mind. He gazed at the golden sunset as he turned it over and inspected it. _Re-va-li_ . Pink light reflected from the sky onto buildings reaching up out of the ground. _Revali_ . Petals scattered across the pavement as they walked under a cherry tree, the rich wood shining in the golden light. _Revali_.

“Sounds like an asshole name,” Link breathed, staring at the pavement in an attempt to hide his smile.

“You’re totally blushing,” Zelda teased, leaning down to peek through his hair at the red dusting his cheeks.

“Shut up.” He gave up on hiding the smile, letting himself laugh and grin and appreciate the golden evening.

The next time Link saw Revali, it was in the school courtyard. The afternoon sky was bright and clear, a gentle breeze rustling his hair. His gaze was pulled across the courtyard, drawn back to Revali as it generally was. Mipha and Zelda followed his gaze, and he watched as their eyes brightened with excitement and mischief.

“Revali!” Mipha waved him over to them.

Link’s heart began to work overtime as Revali approached, racing yet unable to keep up with his thoughts. He had been content to admire Revali from a distance, but he hadn’t thought of what he would say to him face to face.

“Come have lunch with us!” Mipha’s voice drifted to Link, heavy and unclear, as though she were underwater. He took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach, avoiding Revali’s eyes.

“I’ve got more important things to do,” Revali dismissed, seeming as though he were about to leave as quickly as he had arrived.

“More important than lunch? Come on, sit down!” Mipha shot him one of her signature irresistible smiles, and for a moment Link genuinely thought her charm had drawn Revali in.

“I’m busy. See you later.” Revali pushed past them, waving as he walked away.

“He _is_ kind of an asshole,” Zelda remarked, surprised as she watched him leave.

“He was so nice when I met him...Maybe he’s having a bad day,” Mipha mused. She turned to Link, gazing past him in the direction Revali had walked in. “Where do you think he’s going?”

“The archery range,” Link breathed. “He’s there all the time. I wouldn’t be surprised if he spends his lunches there too.”

“Let’s go see!” Zelda was already up and dragging Link along with her.

“Hey!” He protested, digging his heels into the ground. “Wait a second!”

“No time for that!” Mipha giggled, running ahead of them. “Come on!” She led them through the courtyard, in the direction of the archery range, sharing a twin smile with Zelda. They were quite the team when they put their minds to something, and it seemed that they were determined to befriend Revali.

“There he is!” Zelda observed as they approached. They watched as Revali notched an arrow, his gaze laser-focused on the target in front of him. If Link had blinked, he would’ve missed it as Revali took aim and fired, the arrow flying straight to the middle of the target. Link felt the thud of the arrow in his heart, solid and aching in a pleasant way.

“Good shot, Revali!” Mipha cheered, running up to the archery range, resting against the fence.

Revali whipped around to face her, clearly startled. “What are you doing here?” Hearing that sentence again sent Link back to the first afternoon that he had encountered Revali, his heart and head in the clouds.

“Eating lunch!” Mipha held up her lunch, smiling. “And Link told us you were a pretty good shot, so we figured we’d come to see if that was true.”

Revali’s back straightened. “I suppose you guys could observe while I get some practice in.”

“You won’t even notice we’re here,” Mipha promised, settling on the grass. Link and Zelda joined her, despite Zelda’s complaints that her uniform would be stained by the grass.

“It’s not like you’re rolling in it,” Link joked, depositing a handful of grass into Zelda’s lap.

“Why don’t you go roll in it?” Zelda retorted, throwing the grass back at Link. She brushed off her skirt, immediately a pristine example of composure, her back straight and head held high.

Mipha giggled at her friends’ shenanigans. “Get along, you two.” She dug into her lunch, watching as Revali notched and fired another arrow. “He’s really good. You were right, Link.”

“He better be good if he spends that much time here,” Link joked, his eyes lingering on Revali as Mipha and Zelda laughed.

“Anyway, what’s new with you guys?” Mipha asked, taking a bite of her lunch.

“My dad insists I have to get a job,” Zelda groaned. “It’s like nothing I do is ever good enough for him.”

“I know that feeling,” Revali muttered under his breath, not facing them as he spoke. The conversation sat in stilted silence, the group taken aback by Revali’s acknowledgment.

“What?” Zelda asked, the wind blowing her words away.

“Nothing.” Revali shook his head, firing an arrow against the wind.

“Anyway,” Zelda continued slowly, “I was thinking of seeing if the museum is hiring. It seems like an interesting place to work.”

“Perfect for your nerd brain,” Link teased, ruffling her hair.

“You should apply!” Mipha encouraged, supportive as always, bringing the mood out of the awkward place it had settled in. As the conversation continued on, Link’s attention was drawn away from his friends and to the archery range. Revali was relentless, firing arrow after arrow, hitting target after target. Link watched, expecting that Revali would give himself a break at some point, and surprised when he didn’t. Instead, he kept his gaze fixed on the targets, his breathing even and deep. If he was tired by this, he didn’t show it.

“Impressed?” Revali turned to Link, raking a hand through his hair. The familiar feeling of plummeting from up in the sky and back down rushed through Link. Revali’s smirk lingered in his mind as he searched for something to say, his words abandoning him. Irritation took its place on Revali’s face at Link’s silence. He scoffed and turned away, striding off to collect his arrows from their targets.

“Hey, lunch is over.” Zelda tugged on the sleeve of Link’s blazer. He tore his attention away from Revali and back to his friends, his mind clouded by the memory of Revali’s smirk, his hand running through his hair, the sun bright behind him.

“See you later, Revali!” Mipha waved as they walked back to the school building. “Let’s have lunch together tomorrow!”

Revali didn’t reply as they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Each kudos and comment is appreciated!


	3. i don't want to think of anything else now that i thought of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, but thank you to everybody who bookmarked, commented, and gave kudos on the previous chapters. You guys are so encouraging!

As much as he tried not to, Revali became used to lunch at the archery range with Link, Zelda, and Mipha. As many times as he told himself that they wouldn’t stick around, that they weren’t  _ really _ interested in being his friends, they showed up. Despite the insecurity clawing its way up his throat and jumping out as arrogance, they were there without fail.

Revali almost hated that he had let himself even begin to open up, but he couldn’t resist Mipha’s welcoming nature, the reflection of himself that he found in Zelda and...whatever was up with Link. Revali could never seem to pin down what Link was feeling, what he thought of him, what he was thinking...Revali shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It didn’t matter what Link thought of him. What mattered was proving his worth, showing everybody that he was worth something, that he was  _ enough _ . If he wasn’t enough, what was he?

Revali made his way to the archery range, following the path that had become so familiar. He needed to clear his mind. He needed to be more than he was. Archery had become a refuge for him, offering a place where he could forget everything and lose himself in the wind. And when the sun had set and the wind brought him back to the present, he would face the critics in his mind, the idea that if he just worked harder and if he pushed himself more, he would fill the hole in his chest.

Time seemed to slow as he breathed deeply, drawing the string of the bow tight to his cheek. For a moment, it was just him and the wind, blowing across the grass and up into the sky, carrying away his thoughts and insecurity. For a moment, it was just him and the wind and he was finally allowing himself to just be  _ Revali _ . And then the arrow found it’s target, the soft thud bringing him out of the wind and back to the archery range.

Revali continued the process as he watched the sky slowly fade from blue to yellow to orange. He loosed arrow after arrow, searching for something to pick apart and improve with each shot. He just needed to push himself harder, perfect his technique, quiet the relentless criticism of his own making.

The evening breeze ruffled his hair as he tore his arrows from their targets. When did it get this late? Revali allowed himself a break, listening to the crickets’ song as he leaned against the fence, letting a deep exhale breathe his stress into the sky. It was still too early to see any stars, but a faint light floated in the trees, and Revali realized it could be the first firefly of the season. He let himself smile as he noticed more fireflies, carried into the golden sky by an evening breeze. Revali was so entranced by the scene, he didn’t even notice when Link settled himself on the other side of the fence.

Link seemed to fit the scene perfectly, serene and silent against the evening sky, his hair lit golden by the setting sun. He seemed meant for nature, as in his element as Revali was when drawing his bow and feeling the wind rushing around him. Revali felt something in his chest rise and glow as he watched the wind blow through Link’s sunlit hair. He immediately pushed it down, pulling himself out of the moment and striding back to his mark, notching an arrow. He didn’t deserve that golden sunset, the warm glow in his chest, the sweet evening air. He needed to clear his mind. He needed to be more than he was.

“It was so beautiful, Mipha, it was just us, and we were watching the sunset, and then these fireflies lit up, and we didn’t even have to talk, it was just...it was beautiful,” Link repeated, staring at his ceiling. After getting home that night, he had immediately called her, rushing to sort out his feelings. Talking to Mipha always made things clearer.

“You guys just sat there?” She asked. Link could hear her smile.

“He went back to shooting after a minute,” Link shrugged. “Mipha, I think I  _ really  _ like him.” Saying the words was a rush, laying his feelings bare as the butterflies in his stomach multiplied.

Mipha giggled softly. “I knew that, Link.”

“You did?"

“You haven’t stopped talking about him since you met.”

Link reached back through his memory, realizing that Mipha was right. Revali had drawn him in with his mystery and kept him there with the small smiles that crept on his face when he thought nobody was watching.

“Do you think Zelda knows?”

“She knows,” Mipha laughed. “It’s not a huge secret.”

Link felt his entire body tense. “Do you think  _ he  _ knows?”

“Honestly? I think he’s too wrapped up in himself to notice.”

“Oh.” Link couldn’t stop the disappointment from spilling out in his voice. It wasn’t the emotion he had expected, but he supposed some part of him  _ did _ want Revali to know.

“But,” Mipha continued, “I think that there’s more to him than we see. I think that’s worth figuring out. And I think he needs some friends.”

“Is that why you insisted on getting to know him?” Link asked. Mipha had always had a way of knowing what people needed.

“Everybody deserves somebody they can trust,” Mipha said. “I want to be that person for you guys.”

Link felt a pang in his heart. “You are that person, Mipha. Why do you think I called you?” He added in an attempt to bring humor to the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

“You have a point,” Mipha sighed. “Anyway, I have to go, but we should do something this weekend.”

“We should,” Link agreed, caught off guard by the sudden turn, and cut off of the conversation. “See you, Mipha.”

The week rushed by, a flurry of worksheets and student council and lunch at the archery range. As Mipha had suggested, they had made plans to spend time as a group that weekend, Link even building up the nerve to ask Revali to join them. His nerves had twisted his voice into a strange version of itself, his words coming out unexpectedly sharp and dismissive. Despite his failed attempt, Revali had accepted, seemingly caught off guard, and flustered.

Link checked his phone, a quick glance at the time showing that Zelda would be showing up at his house any moment. She had suggested that the group get lunch together, and Mipha had proposed a movie afterward. Link felt nerves begin to build and clench in his stomach, his mind racing to keep up with his heart. He had spent the morning running through endless scenarios in his head, unable to clear his mind.

The soft ping of his phone snapped him out of his thoughts, alerting him that Zelda had sent a text. It was a simple  _ I’m here _ , but it gave him something to focus on instead of the ways the afternoon could play out.

He stepped out onto the sidewalk, Zelda standing to the side of his door, perfect posture against the sun. “Are you ready?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t be outside if I wasn’t,” he retorted, giving her a  _ what-do-you-mean _ look.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Link sighed, fixing his gaze on the sidewalk as they made their way to the nearby cafe they had arranged to meet at. “I mean, I want him to like me. And not romantically,” he quickly corrected, sensing a joke from Zelda coming. “I want to be his friend. But I’m not that good when it comes to new people and I don’t want to mess this up, and he’s not particularly easy to talk to-”

“Link.” Zelda put her hand on his shoulder. “Take a deep breath. There’s never a dull moment with you. I’m sure he’s gonna be just as charmed by your chaos as Mipha and I are.”

“Chaos?”

“Oh, look, we’re here!” Zelda promptly changed the subject, refusing to elaborate. She pushed open the cafe door, Link trailing behind as he contemplated what she had meant.  _ Chaos? _ He just liked having fun. He shrugged, taking a deep breath as the butterflies returned to his stomach upon seeing Mipha, waving them over to a table across the room, and Revali seated next to her. The background noise of the cafe faded away to exactly that, a faint hum in his ears as he and Zelda took their seats.

Revali glanced up as Link sat next to him, his green eyes finding Link’s and staying there.  _ Here we go _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
